


【杯拔】《Show me/一览无遗》

by Nirvana8



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal Lecter, M/M, Top Will Graham, 情趣性爱, 透明连体衣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nirvana8/pseuds/Nirvana8
Summary: 关于拔的杀人连体衣的情趣性爱。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	【杯拔】《Show me/一览无遗》

“你把案发现场都布置得很干净。”

“是的。”

“你是怎么逃过法医的衣物检查的？那些细小肉眼不可识别的纤维。”

食指轻轻拿捏了一下酒杯腹柄，然后放开，“我有一件定制的连体衣。”

“Show me。”

面对面地坐着，熟悉的谈话模式，威尔选择今晚打开往事的话闸，空气分子里漂浮起回忆的分子，附着于汉尼拔的西装三件套上，引起身体机理不自觉的怪异痉挛。

“稍等。”汉尼拔细细观察了威尔的面部表情后，放远了酒杯，起身扣上西装走向自己的房子深处。

威尔微微侧着头注意着汉尼拔从身后走过，然后拿起了自己的酒杯，不选择晃动，随意抿下一口，眼神涣散着。

一两分钟后汉尼拔回来了，手上拿着一套连体衣，透明的，显现人体的大致形状，随着动作发出轻微的折叠声。汉尼拔举着连体衣，看见威尔自上而下地看了一边衣服，抬起了下巴，说道：“Show me。”

眨了眨眼，汉尼拔略微的失措，叹了口气，然后提起左脚打算穿上。

“等等。”汉尼拔看向威尔，“把身上的西装脱了，全部都脱了。”

“威尔...”

“Show me,please。”威尔空白着一张脸看着汉尼拔，但这让汉尼拔想起自己当初在撩起威尔心底的阴暗面时的表情，空白，但是眼底带着深深地玩味。

汉尼拔再次无奈地叹了口气，把连体衣规矩地放在了自己的沙发椅上，与此同时威尔端起自己的酒杯走向那张办公桌。上面放着酒瓶。他已经自如得任意为自己添酒了。

汉尼拔一边紧盯着威尔的动向一边粗大厚实的手指摸上了外套纽扣。

威尔倒完酒后站定在桌子前，看了一眼汉尼拔在照做着自己的指令，然后看了一眼旁边的皮质椅子，回头戏谑地看了一眼已经脱掉外套的汉尼拔，拉开了椅子，坐了下去。

一个喧宾夺主的粗鲁的男孩。

汉尼拔看着威尔坐在房间的主座上，身体放松，神情慵懒。他微微笑着一粒粒解开自己的马甲扣子，同时一点都没有移开目光。

他们俩谁都没有移开目光。

他们都是彼此在这个房间里最想看见的人了。

裤子拉链的声音刺耳又抓心地响起在肃穆风格的诊室里，威尔每喝下一口红酒，汉尼拔的裤裆拉链就拉下一点，等再也没有酒液流进及时滋润干燥的喉咙后，汉尼拔的裤子也脱下了，露出了比普通男性纤细修长得多的双腿，被腿毛覆盖着，但是线条令人垂涎得优美，小腿肚极小，往下是更细的脚踝，威尔目光所及就仿佛已经抓紧了那双脚踝一般，感觉得到其中的薄薄的皮肤包裹着略微锋利的骨骼，极好的手感。

外套，马甲，裤子，皮带都被好好规整地放在了后面的躺椅上，威尔看着汉尼拔背对着自己弯下了腰——为了轻轻放下那些昂贵易褶的西装——衬衫随着动作往上走，于是露出了穿着黑色丝质四角内裤和精瘦的腰身——是故意的吗？

威尔不动声色地轻轻敲起桌面。

汉尼拔回过身，微微歪着头送给了威尔一个挑逗的笑。

还剩领带、白衬衫、内裤和袜子。往下再脱哪件都意味十足。

威尔又给自己再倒满了酒杯，但他尽可能避免被酒精冲昏了头脑和朦胧了视线。

扯开了最难看复杂的温莎结，浓密的胸毛在衬衫纽扣和大手的移动下显露出来，杂乱成一团，手摸着会觉得刺痛？还是痒得不行？

咽下新的第一口酒。

衬衫完全脱下了。

还剩丝质内裤。威尔不加掩饰地盯着那个部位，黑色的，辨别不出什么，可是再看了一会，形状就慢慢浮现了，柱状的，稍微侧向了左边，然后又膨大了。

威尔视线往上抬，正好撞上汉尼拔已经盯着他也有一会的眼睛，微微张开嘴，汉尼拔吐了口气，黑色幕布里的东西迫不及待了。

轻轻笑出声，威尔转动着椅背，侧着身子看向汉尼拔，“请继续吧。”

粗糙的大拇指抚上裆部处的材质，偷偷用力按压和几下摩擦，房子里捕捉住了几声压抑的呻吟。

“你不会想这么做的。”威尔脸对着自己的正前方，没有看向汉尼拔，仿佛对方并没有在做什么大不了的异常羞耻的脱衣舞般的动作。

汉尼拔怒目着威尔的冷淡，拇指转向自己的内裤边，啪地一声，弹了一下，威尔低着头笑出声，重新转向了努力挣取自己注意力的汉尼拔，眼底揶揄又带着明晃晃的温暖。

汉尼拔快速拽下了自己的内裤，阴茎瞬间弹跳出来悬在空中。

已经被自己的分泌物沾染得发亮。

威尔满意于自己的所见景色，一丝不挂的光洁的躯体，每个部位的线条都优美独特，肩胛骨显眼地挂在肩膀上方，和斜方肌勾勒成三角形，手臂节节饱满有力，乳头被胸毛若有若无遮挡着，腰身则有着自己的腹肌形状，引人不自禁向着它的线条汇聚往下走，抵达阴茎处。

反反复复欣赏完裸露胴体，威尔才开口继续指示，假装不知道汉尼拔已经略微地不自在，重心在左右脚交替转移着，“穿上吧。”语气柔和飘渺。

汉尼拔的阴茎弹跳了一下。

侧过身拿起连体衣，威尔因为如愿看到挺翘的臀部而发出了满足的闷哼。

连体衣被抖动着打开以便穿上，汉尼拔弓着腰硬着阴茎慢慢套进衣服里，还是被一览无遗的结局，只是偶尔因为衣服材质和灯光模糊了躯体，但片刻又好好地展现给了威尔。

为了拉起身前的拉链，汉尼拔不得不把自己的阴茎按压进衣服里，然后不得不无奈地让它顶在了里面，支棱着。

威尔伸出双腿，背部放松舒适地靠在椅背上，双手搭在腹部上，饶有趣味地看着穿上了透明连体衣的汉尼拔，阴茎处慢慢氤氲出了雾气，好像是害羞地躲藏了起来。可威尔知道此刻汉尼拔除了羞耻，还更想获得解放。

“转过去让我看看。”

汉尼拔慢慢转过身，让自己的臀部在透明材质里冲着威尔。

“弯腰，手扶着躺椅，腿不要合拢。”

“...”弯下了腰，腿部再慢慢打开，汉尼拔感受着自己的臀肉和连体衣更紧密地贴合在一起，开始发热，开始出汗。连体衣在他的两瓣臀肉上凝成了一些模糊的块块儿。囊袋在连体衣里时不时摇晃着。威尔在汉尼拔看不见的地方眼神狂热。

“我有点好奇，莱克特医生，自此之后你在这个地方接诊还是那么一本正经严肃不苟吗？你以后再穿着连体衣出去的时候会觉得隔着衣服穿很不舒服吗？”

“唔...”因为长时间维持着同一个姿势汉尼拔双腿开始发软，前后移动着微微放松和调整，他听见威尔的话，喉咙里发出愤怒又被践踏了自尊的咕哝。

“过来吧。”又是温柔轻声的一句召唤。

“呼。”汉尼拔直起身，腰部引起针刺的咂疼，他挺了挺腰拉伸，转过身来，阴茎还硬着，已经朝上着压在了连体衣上，周身笼罩着一片水雾。汉尼拔一步步走向威尔，没有了平日穿上连体衣时捕猎的谨慎和凶狠，现在双腿震颤着走到自己的办公桌处，靠近后威尔发现汉尼拔全身都布满了薄汗，连体衣内的身躯已经开始留下汗水，不断氤氲着。

威尔大喇喇地笑着，嘲笑又怜爱的姿态。他开始把右脚抬起，搁在了汉尼拔的大腿根，膝盖屈着。连体衣很滑，于是威尔的腿会不经意滑向阴茎处，突然擦过了那块地儿，汉尼拔登时软下了膝盖，上身前倾抓住了椅子扶手，他和威尔的脸不过咫尺。汉尼拔始终轻喘着，在威尔充满愉悦的眼睛和唇部来回徘徊。

威尔看着汉尼拔的胸膛在连体衣下剧烈缩张，他左手伸向汉尼拔的右脸，托起他的下巴，回馈了一个灼热的吻，汉尼拔狂热地回应着，想撕咬而又控制着只是重重碾磨。威尔的右腿始终在自己的大腿上挂着，突然一个转向用力地按压在了阴茎上，汉尼拔瞪大眼睛，惊呼被威尔囚禁在了口腔里。汉尼拔撒开扶住椅子的手，抬住威尔的右腿，引着继续在自己的阴茎处施力，忍不住了时不时在自己挺起胯部顶在脚掌上。

威尔结束亲吻后，汉尼拔的刘海已经松散下来，发尾被愈加多的汗水打湿着贴在了太阳穴上。汉尼拔闭上眼睛，大力握紧威尔的小腿肚，胯部剧烈地耸动着。威尔看着自己的脚掌和汉尼拔阴茎的互相对抗，他自己被汉尼拔顶撞得带着椅子前后滑动。汉尼拔啧地一声放下了威尔的腿，扭转了椅子使椅背靠向了办公桌，然后缓缓跪了下去——在自己的——但已经失去了主导权的地盘上，再次抬起威尔的腿，放在自己的裆部处，双手环绕着威尔的胯骨，因为自发地顶冲在脚掌下，汉尼拔上身弯向威尔的大腿，松散下来的发丝轻戳着威尔的裆部。汉尼拔微微睁开眼，注意到了这个现象，他抬起头，看向一直低着头观察着自己的威尔。汉尼拔复低下头，把鼻子突然埋入威尔的裤裆，发出了声响地，深深地嗅闻着。

——“Did you just smell me？”  
俩人脑海里同时闪现过这句话。  
——“Difficult to avoid.”

威尔仰起头，手放在汉尼拔摩擦着自己裆部处的头上，发出一声绵长舒适的声响。

“唔唔唔，”汉尼拔被威尔的麝香味和脚掌下的摩擦双重刺激着，他更为快速剧烈地耸动着自己的胯部，按紧威尔的脚掌，一下下大力地顶在上面，他抬头看向威尔，眼神全然迷离，刘海更为散乱，翘出几个尖角，形状奇异而柔软的嘴唇张着，汉尼拔痴迷而崇拜地看着威尔，同时胯部愈加激烈，“呃啊啊...！”

汉尼拔嚎叫着射在自己的连体衣里。

威尔用手摸上汉尼拔湿漉漉的脸，汉尼拔回应着用脸部摩擦着他的手，剧烈喘着粗气，闭紧双眼开始慢慢离开快感天堂。

平静下来后汉尼拔跪在自己的膝盖上，直着身，让威尔看清楚自己连体衣内部的惨状——阴茎的地方糊着一大片精液，被粘在上面的汗水和雾气催促着往下淌，腹部，甚至是胸毛处都被波及到了精液。

一向没有出过任何差错的沾染犯罪现场的的食人魔兼切萨科皮克开膛手，这次把自己搞得一团糟。

他栽在了威尔·格拉厄姆手上——脚下。

威尔冲跪着的汉尼拔张开自己的腿，让双方都看见那里是多么地鼓胀着。

汉尼拔微微起伏着胸膛看向威尔，再看向那处，舔了下嘴唇，开始重新弯下腰把鼻口埋入裆部处，威尔歪着头看着汉尼拔的一举一动，汉尼拔没有用手，而是掀起了唇，然后露出了稍微森然的参差不齐的牙齿，虎牙尖利。刺啦啦的又是一阵拉链声的响起，汉尼拔用牙齿艰难拉开了威尔的裤裆拉链，肿胀的阴茎在白色的内裤下轻轻抽动，顶端已经打湿了布料。汉尼拔笑了起来，侧着头用力嗅了嗅那片湿漉的区域，也让威尔方便看清自己的所做作为。

威尔顶了下胯，暗示着自己的想法。

汉尼拔咧开嘴笑地得意。他用那条品尝了众多珍馐美酒的舌头撩开了内裤的开口，阴茎等不及地循着出口弹跳出来，啪地抽在了汉尼拔的脸颊上。

威尔嗤笑出声。他在汉尼拔张嘴想进一步含住时制止住了他，接收了汉尼拔疑问的表情。

“起来，然后趴在桌子上。”

汉尼拔依言而起，但因为跪了很久起来的瞬间踉跄倒前去，顺势趴在了桌子上，威尔踢走了椅子，走到汉尼拔身边，覆上身子，啃咬着他的耳朵问：“我想你应该不会只有这一件连体衣？”

汉尼拔的膝盖还不自控地颤抖着，他的脸压紧在了桌面上，引起一些面部变形，精液冷在了衣服内很久了。抓挠着皮肤很不自在。

“不止...”

“很好，那么——”威尔欺压在汉尼拔身上，一边恶趣味地隔着连体衣摩擦着他的身体，一边慢慢在汉尼拔眼前伸上手，汉尼拔眼睛随着移动，看见了自己放置在桌上的开封刀。

汉尼拔咽下一口唾液。

“威尔...”

细长锋利的开封刀被粗鲁地拿着划过桌面，留下了精液般的逶迤痕迹，威尔故意在汉尼拔眼睛前慢慢划过，然后起身，另一只手摸向汉尼拔的臀部，隔着连体衣热度都感觉烫手。

汉尼拔用力咽下另一口唾液，稍微屏住呼吸。

刀具冰凉地攀爬在身体上，碰到连体衣时被里面的身体烫上了温度，离开后又恢复冰凉，直到最后到达臀部部位时已经刀面温热，威尔拿开刀具，又突然用力贴在了汉尼拔的臀部，刀下的肉体霎时收缩，肛口缩合。

“不要乱动哦。你知道这把刀的锋利的，莱克特医生。”

汉尼拔深呼吸，绷紧了臀肉。

刀锋顺着衣服的缝合线划过，第三阵刺啦声，又轮到了汉尼拔的回合，连体衣在臀缝处破开，空气涌进窒息闷热的躯体里，汉尼拔舒服地细细呻吟出声。放松了臀肉。但刀面瞬间就贴在了上来。汉尼拔猛地震颤，不自觉再度提了肛。

“刚要开始呢。”

汉尼拔喉头咕哝出声，分不清是求全还是催促，威尔扔掉了开封刀，双手扶住汉尼拔的胯部，用力一提，低下了头。

“不，呃啊！”无比湿热的舌头溜了进来，擦过臀缝，又向上舔舐了囊袋，最后戳进了肛口。汉尼拔剧烈地收缩，控制不住地向后顶上威尔的脸，威尔用力掐紧他的臀部和胯部，和他反方向戳刺着，房子兜不住这阵呻吟，门外的草木随风听见了一阵阵挠人的叫喊。月色诡异。

“嗯啊啊...嗯哼...”汉尼拔沉沦在快感里臀部不断向后摆动，威尔配合着伸缩舌头，然后他转了转眼睛，手握住自己的胀得青筋遍布的阴茎，一个起身，顶进汉尼拔的肛门。此时汉尼拔正好向后摆动——

“呃...唔！”一下子就插到了底。汉尼拔嚎叫出声，身体向前延伸想挤出突然进入的阴茎，威尔把他的胯骨扣得淤青。

“嗯呵！”威尔把遗漏出来的阴茎再次完全顶进甬道里，里面疯狂地缩张着，节奏紊乱。他开始自顾自地律动起来，肛口又开始有规律地顺着他的动作收缩，里面变得湿滑，热得融化人的程度。

汉尼拔没了力气，脸砸向桌面，被威尔操得不断摩擦桌面，眼神涣散，嘴里说着不清不楚的模糊的语言。他完全没了控制力，身体随着阴茎的进出在桌上移动摩擦着，连体衣吱吱发响。

威尔持续操弄着，手上也出了汗抓不住连体衣，于是干脆伸进了衣服里面，掐紧汉尼拔的腰身，连体衣渐渐豁开了更大口子，冷空气打在他们的交合处，刺激得汉尼拔更快速的收缩，爽到了威尔开始疯狂地顶撞。

又一轮止不住的呻吟和粗喘充斥了房子，波浪似的翻滚回荡在空间里。

连体衣已经潮湿一片，完全模糊了汉尼拔的身躯，威尔挺着胯，然后一把撕开了衣服，看见汉尼拔的汗湿得发亮犹如全身都泡在过润滑液一样的裸体。

肛口扑哧响，与其是想阻止，更像是频繁引诱着更快更深的冲刺。

威尔手扯起汉尼拔后脑勺的短发，因为短而太难抓住于是使了力，汉尼拔痛呼出声，被扯得仰起头，下巴合不起嘴唇而放弃了安静被操的打算。

幸好自己不在威尔的会诊时间后安排其他病人...

威尔快速冲刺几下后放慢速度整根拔出又整根插进甬道里，凝聚着最大的快感，桌子上的器物被带动得小小晃动。汉尼拔双手扒住桌沿，踮起了脚使屁股耸得更高，腰塌得更低。准备承受着最后的爆发。

威尔掐向了汉尼拔的两瓣臀肉，前后揉搓着它们，逆着自己的进出速度，快感越积越多，阴茎粗大表层湿亮，汉尼拔的肛口已经被操得红肿，扩张时的大小超过了阴茎粗度。

“嗯哼哼...嘶嗯。”威尔盆骨后倾，微曲着膝盖，仰起头闭着眼，开始最疯狂和不管不顾地冲撞，汉尼拔被冲撞得叫不出连续的声响，嘴巴像离开了水的鱼徒劳大张，唾液流在了桌面上。威尔感受着汉尼拔体内的瞬时绷紧，几乎搅得他抽插不得。他掰开两部臀肉，用力继续开拓自己的通道，阴茎抽动着，马眼舒张。

“啊啊啊——！”

两人一起尖叫出声，几乎一起高潮，威尔内射在汉尼拔的身体，精液粘稠地堵在了最深的甬道口，汉尼拔射在了自己的桌子底下的地毯上。威尔脱了力，倒在汉尼拔身上，追逐着彼此的喘息幅度恢复平静。

接着威尔直起身，把已经疲软在汉尼拔肛门里的阴茎拔出来，一些精液垂落在汉尼拔的囊袋上，入口还保持着被开拓的形状，合不拢。 

威尔帮汉尼拔翻过身让他仰躺在桌面上，嘴角和脸颊上沾了口水，威尔发现汉尼拔射了第二次，在没有撸动阴茎的条件下。

撩开湿成几缕的刘海，威尔满意地亲吻在汉尼拔的额角和他的锋利颧骨上。然后是两人温存的慢慢亲吻，在爆发萦绕着麝香味的地毯上。

窗外的月色隐去了。

之后几天杰克和威尔应邀来汉尼拔家里吃晚饭，带着那几条极不容易钓起的鱼。当汉尼拔出来迎接他们，经过那个办公桌走向里面的用餐室时，汉尼拔向着走在身后的威尔的方向侧了侧头，威尔觉察到他的嘴角轻扬，于是他在确保杰克看不见自己的地方回应着心知肚明的笑容。

他们都闻到了那晚的疯狂，麝香依然盘旋在桌面，椅子和地毯上。


End file.
